1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a parallel flow heat exchanger for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a parallel flow condenser having a baffle assembly formed integrally with the tubular elements of the condenser.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive condensers typically have been constructed with a single length of refrigerant tube assembled in a serpentine configuration with an inlet at one end and an outlet at another end. Fin members are interposed between the parallel portions formed between the bends of the tube. The serpentine type of heat exchanger has been successfully used for many years but has limited efficiency improvement. For example, because the extruded tube is bent into a serpentine shape, it is impossible to make the radius of curvature of the bend smaller than a certain limit so that the pitch of the tubes cannot be made small, limiting the number of fin members that can be placed between the parallel portions of the tube, and thus the heat transfer efficiency of the condenser cannot be maximized.
Because of these deficiencies,, multi-flow or parallel-flow type of heat exchangers have been appearing as replacements for the serpentine type of heat exchangers. In the parallel flow heat exchanger, numerous flat, extruded tube and fin members are alternately placed next to each other with both ends of the tube connected to hollow manifold assemblies. In order to accomplish multiple pass flow within the heat exchanger, one or more baffles are located in the manifold assemblies between its ends.
Various baffle designs have been proposed to provide for the multiple path flow of the heat exchange medium. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,169 discloses a baffle formed as a collar surrounding a tubular member and extending through the manifold assembly. In this design, the baffle is formed as a separate piece from the tubular member and connected thereto. In such a construction, the connection portion may result in leakage. The cost increase to the condenser is high due to the added complexity of this design.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a parallel flow or multi-flow condenser wherein the baffle assembly is formed integrally with one of the tubular members to overcome the limitations of the prior art.